


Siempre Seremos Amigos Garfio

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Pan (2015), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Chains, F/M, Gags, Gen, Hook and Peter Friends, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV James Hook, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: James Garfio ha decidido despedirse de Peter y Tiger Lily  que sucediera si alguien de su pasado vuelve hacerle daño completamente au ya que Barbanegra no murió en el pueblo de las hada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos si no de James Barrie.
> 
> Es mi primer fic de Peter pan desde que la vi la nueva Versión me encanto.
> 
> Espero que les guste y lo siento por los errores es que no tengo beta espero que pronto me ayude a corregirlo por mientras los subo.

Siempre Seremos Amigos Garfio

 _Peter:_  
  
_Lo siento Peter, de veras que lo siento, sé que ahora me odiaras por no cumplir nuestra promesa, pero no me puedo permitir que salgas herido por mi culpa, ya que solo soy un minero con un muy oscuro pasado del cual no quiero que sepas Peter. Además de que Barbanegra hizo algo malo de lo cual no quiero acordarme, y no puedo permitir que tú sepas lo que ese maldito bastardo me hizo, por eso te escribo esto y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por no cumplir la promesa de que siempre seremos amigos….. Cuídate y cuida de Tiger Lily por mí, siempre estaré pensando en ustedes y todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos y pase lo que pase sé que algún día puedan ser felices sin mí._  
  
_Te quiere tu amigo James Garfio._  
  
  
Cuando terminó de escribir la carta no puedo evitar que lágrimas cayeran en mis mejillas, no podía creer que estoy apunto dejar a los seres que mas quiero, como si fuera la familia que nunca tuve. A Peter lo veía como el hijo que nunca tuve y Tiger Lily como la mujer que nunca ame, pero tenía que alejarme ya que no quería que salieran heridos o muertos por culpa mía y por Barbanegra. Solo pensar en él me da un escalofrío y más por qué él ha sobrevivido en el reino de las hadas y yo soy el único que sabe que está con vida, por qué recuerdo perfectamente que lo vi una noche cuando estaba en el río y me tomo por sorpresa, pero me escape antes de que pudiera dañarme o matarme, nunca se lo he dicho a Peter por miedo de que saliera herido, ya que sé que tenía sus poderes de volar y las hadas pero mejor no ponerlo en un peligro mayor.  
  
Camino lentamente dejando la carta en el cuarto de Peter ya que el ahora está con Nibs y eso me dio la oportunidad perfecta en dejarla, de inmediato me dirigí a la JollyRoger y zarpe volando hasta donde me llevara mi barco, no sin antes soltar algunas lágrimas por Peter y el amor de mi vida Tiger Lily aunque no me corresponda.  
  
Estaba metidos en mis pensamientos que no sentí que alguien me tapaba mi boca con una de sus manos yo comienzo a luchar, pero la otra mano me agarró por mi pecho impidiendo revolverme, trato de luchar más fuerte a su agarre, pero sin éxito entonces escucho una voz que hace que se me eriza mi piel.  
  
\- No trates de luchar Capitán Garfio vas a ser mío lo quieras o no – dijo Barbanegra volteo rápido a verlo que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y de repente me noquea con su puño, lo último que escucho es su macabra risa antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que abrí mis ojos, y veo que estoy amarrado en la cama con unos grilletes en mis manos y tobillos, también me miró que también estoy desnudo y eso hace que me alarmé trato de hablar pero no sale mi voz, allí me doy cuenta que me amordazó con algo de tela en mi boca y la tapo con un paliacate ósea me amordazó con dos mordazas impidiendo que salieran mis palabras.  
  
Tenía miedo lo admito el Capitán James Garfio tenía miedo lo que Barbanegra me tenía preparado, creo que no fue una gran idea de irme de la aldea de Peter, pero ahora me arrepiento horriblemente, quizás Peter ya haya leído mi carta y me odia y también Tiger Lily.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo luche con mis ataduras que no vi que tenía a Barbanegra mirándome con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro yo solo trato de luchar con las cadenas sin éxito, miro con ojos de terror como se desnuda espero que no esté pensando lo que piensa hacerme.  
  
\- Vaya mira quién despertó estás listo para que te haga mío – me contestó cínico mirando con satisfacción que no me podía liberarme de los grilletes.  
  
\- Mmmphhh - trato decir que no soy de el, pero solo me salen gemidos amortiguados y el sonríe más mientras siento que acaricia mi mejilla con dureza.  
  
\- Al parecer estás muy ansioso no te preocupes sé que te va a gustar muchísimo lo que pienso hacer contigo - me contestó mientras se subía encima de mi yo sigo tratando de liberarme de sus garras, de repente se para de mí para verme enfurecido y enseguida sale del cuarto, yo suspiro de alivio pero no me dura mucho el gusto por qué regreso y con unas cuerdas y me amarro con ella en casi todo mi cuerpo hasta el cuello para que no me moviera ni siquiera un músculo – Listo ahora sí podemos comenzar - continuó haciendo lo que había interrumpido besando todo mi cuerpo, yo trato de que no llorara en su presencia.  
  
\- Eres mío Garfio nadie te tocara más que yo me escuchas solo yo – dijo furioso yo solo asiento sumisamente a pesar que tenía las cuerdas, me tenía a su Merced - Buen muchacho me tienes que obedecer en todo – explicó acariciando mi cabello como si fuera una mascota mientras sin darme cuenta ser metió adentro de mi sacándome un gran gemido de dolor.  
  
\- Mmmphhh – grite amortiguado por las mordazas mirando como Barbanegra se reía mientras empujaba más duro en mi interior, yo trato desesperadamente que no salieran mis lagrimas.  
  
\- Te gusta mascota lo que te estoy haciendo – dijo burlándose de mí y más cuando niego con la cabeza y enseguida regresa sus empujes con más fuerzas– Creo que si te gusta y te complaceré lo que quieras – siguió diciendo, mientras cerraba mis ojos, lamentando mi mala suerte en cómo por dejar a Peter y a Tiger Lily acabe siendo violado por el capitán Barbanegra en mis más profundos sueños pensé que sucedería de nuevo, por favor Peter ven a rescatarme si no quieres saber después de mí por mi carta lo comprenderé, pero por favor libérame de esta tortura, que contrariedad no quería que Peter viniera por qué saldría herido y el acabo herido emocionalmente y físicamente soy yo.  
  
No sé cuánto pasó que seguía embistiendo en mí que hasta que por fin se corrió, yo solo suspiro de alivio, veo cómo se separa de mí con esa espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
\- Al fin te hice mío Garfio que te pareció extrañaste que te hiciera de nuevo mío – dijo triunfal, yo solo cerré los ojos derrotado por Barbanegra me hizo de nuevo suyo yo ya no tenía ganas de luchar, pero de inmediato los abrí cuando me dio un golpe en el estomago – Mírame cuando te hablo - dijo furioso, pero yo ya estaba cansado y con mucho dolor, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente oigo pasos viniendo hasta el camarote y decir mi nombre después de eso caí en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad estaba en un gran vacío negro no sabía si estaba muerto, pero de algo si estoy seguro ya estoy a salvo libre de Barbanegra y que no abusaría de mi, desde que era un niño estando en las minas el violaba de mí y me golpeaba, me maltrataba de una manera que pensé que jamás me recuperaría, pero lo hice con el tiempo, ese es mi mayor secreto que he estado manteniendo oculto hasta que Barbanegra volvió abusar de mi.  
  
Pero como decía estaba a salvo, no sé cuánto estuve con esta paz hasta que abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en mi cuarto de la aldea yo solo miro confundido cómo demonios llegue hasta aquí lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba con Barbanegra, al menos que Peter me haya rescatado que es lo más seguro y eso hace que abra más los ojos y me miró, estaba cubierto con plantas medicinales y más mi parte trasera eso debe decir que Tiger Lily me curo eso hizo que me sonrojara no sé si por vergüenza o de que ella supiera que ese maldito me haya violando, lo único quería era que la tierra me tragará y que no saliera de ella por un buen tiempo.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó que enseguida veo como entran Tiger Lily y Peter mirándome como preocupados y enojados eso último era de Tiger Lily.  
  
\- En qué demonios estabas pensando en cuando dejaste la carta y abandonarnos y aparte de por qué no nos dijiste de que Barbanegra seguía vivo – dijo furiosa Tiger Lily mientras se acercaba más a mi, y Peter la seguía.  
  
\- No quería que se preocuparan de que estuviera vivo, además sabía que no les iban a perseguir es por eso que me fui de la aldea – conteste con sinceridad mientras me acomodaba de la cama para verlos así mejor, no puedo evitar que me saliera un gemido de dolor y de inmediato Peter se acercó acomodarme mejor en la almohada y darme algo de beber con una sonrisa, yo lo miro como si fuera otra persona.  
  
\- Pues sí que nos dimos cuenta que Barbanegra te quería a ti, pero por qué no nos has dicho eso antes, además que siempre estaríamos siendo amigos para siempre – dijo Peter por primera vez sonando preocupado, yo solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado, pero enseguida noto que Peter me levanta mi cabeza y me da una Sonrisa.  
  
\- Es que lo que pasó conmigo y Barbanegra fue desde mucho antes de que los conociera, fue cuando era un niño y me secuestró como a ti Peter yo no sabía cómo reaccionarían de que yo fui abusado de él desde que era un niño pequeño, es por eso que también me aleje de ustedes para que yo pudiera esconderme de ese maldito, será por eso es que me quería de irme del país de nunca jamás – confesé y veo como me miran con los ojos bien abiertos y enseguida Peter y Tiger Lily me abrazan yo al principio me tenso pero segundos después les correspondo.  
  
\- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros Garfio y no dejaremos que te lastimen nunca más y más ahora que Barbanegra ya está bien muerto no te dañara más, pero eso sí prométenos que ya no nos dejarás que siempre estaremos juntos - dijo Peter mirándome serio yo lo miro de la misma manera hasta minutos después echándonos a reír y Tiger Lily se une a nuestras carcajadas.  
  
\- Te lo prometo Peter ya no me iré, ahora que sé que estaré a salvo gracias a ustedes – conteste con una sonrisa y ellos me correspondieron.  
  
\- Entonces seremos amigos para siempre Garfio – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
\- Siempre, que podría salir mal – comente lo mismo desde hace algunos meses cuando nos enfrentamos a Barbanegra.  
  
Que podía pasar ya no tenía a nadie que me me hiciera daño y de seguro estando con Peter y Tiger Lily nada malo podía pasar con nuestra amistad.  
  
Fin


End file.
